Hades (Earth-616)
, Gods of Olympus, Ares, Hippolyta, Cerberus, Mutates (Earth-6943), Mephisto, Hela, Seth, Ahpuch, Eriskegal, Yama, Loki, Lorelei | Relatives = Ouranos (grandfather, deceased); Gaea (grandmother); Cronus (father); Rhea (mother); Zeus (brother); Poseidon (brother); Hera (sister); Demeter (sister); Hestia (sister); Persephone (wife/niece); Athena (niece); Artemis (niece); Aphrodite (niece); Discord (niece); Helen of Troy (niece); Hebe (niece); Eileithyia (niece); Apollo (nephew); Ares (nephew); Dionysus (nephew); Hephaestus (nephew); Hercules (nephew); Hermes (nephew); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hades | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 620 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Ruler of Hades,the Olympian realm of the dead and Olympian God of the Dead and Wealth. | Education = | Origin = Pluto is one of the Olympians once worshiped as gods in the Graeco-Roman Empire. | PlaceOfBirth = Olympus | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Thor #127 | Death = X-Factor Vol 1 252 | HistoryText = Ancient Times Hades was a member of the race of the extra-dimensional Olympians, and thus possessed super strength, speed, endurance, and resistance to injury. He maintained virtual omnipotence in his realm of Hades, capable of nearly any superhuman feat, even creating mystical flame and controlling flame, heat and light, and darkforce. Pluto could create weapons from his fiery aura and even create warps between dimensions. Pluto's main weapon was his signature axe which can focus his powers, and his main accessory is his Helmet of Invisibility. Hades was the eldest son of Cronus, ruler of the superhuman extra-dimensional race of Titans, and his wife, the Titaness Rhea When Zeus usurped Cronus, Pluto aided in the war by stealing Cronus' principal weapons from his palace while wearing a helmet of invisibility. Zeus became ruler of the pocket dimension called Olympus and of the race of Olympian gods, and confined the defeated Titan warriors to Tartarus, the darkest section of Hades, the Olympian underworld. He knew that they needed a stern warder and that the brooding Pluto was the only one of his siblings who found life in the underworld suitable to his temperament. Therefore, Zeus assigned ruler-ship of the entire underworld to his elder brother. Pluto was quite pleased with this new role and rarely left the underworld over the following centuries. The most infamous exception was when Pluto carried off Kore, the goddess of spring, to the underworld, to force her to become his wife. Kore's mother, the fertility goddess Demeter, was outraged, and refused to allow crops to grow in ancient Greece until Kore was returned. Eventually, a compromise was reached, and Kore spent only a portion of the year in Hades with her husband. As queen of Hades, Kore was known as Persephone. Since the time of his appointment as ruler of Hades, Pluto populated his realm with the "shades" of mortals who had worshiped the Olympian gods. When the worship of Olympian gods died out, giving way to Christianity, Zeus forbade Pluto from collecting any more "souls." Pluto obeyed the edict resentfully, having become accustomed to an ever-growing number of subjects in his realm. The bitter Pluto finally convinced himself that Zeus had proved himself to be an incompetent leader by allowing the worship of the Olympians to come to an end. Zeus, noting Pluto's increasingly ominous rebelliousness, warned him against attempting to overthrow him and sentenced him to remain monarch of Hades until Pluto could find a willing replacement. WWII During World War II the Deviant, Kro impersonates Pluto. Modern Era In recent years, during one of Hercules' sojourns on Earth, Pluto appeared on Earth in the guise of Hayden P. Hellman (nicknamed "Mr. Pluto"), a movie producer at California Stardust Studios. Thus disguised, Pluto had the naive Hercules sign a contract that Hercules believed was for appearing in a project film. But in fact, it was an Olympian contract binding Hercules to become Pluto's successor as ruler of Hades. Having signed the contract, Hercules was unable to battle Pluto on his own behalf, but the Asgardian god Thor fought against Pluto's forces to free Hercules. Shocked by the massive destruction wrought in Hades by Thor, Pluto realized that he loved his kingdom and could not bear to forsake it. Pluto therefore released Hercules from the contract. But Pluto still wished to add new conquests to his kingdom. He traveled to an alternate future of Earth in which nuclear radiation had transformed many human beings into inhuman-looking mutates. Pluto brought an army of mutates back to his own time to conquer Earth for him. Pluto and his mutates were opposed by Thor, his fellow Asgardians Balder and Sif, and the United States armed forces. Finally, Zeus himself intervened, banishing both Pluto and his mutates to Hades. Later, Odin, monarch of the Asgardians, physically died. But time had been magically suspended about him so that his spirit would not yet leave his body. Pluto attempted to claim Odin's soul but was opposed by Odin's son Thor and by the Asgardian death goddess Hela. Rather than allow Pluto to deprive her of Odin's soul, Hela restored Odin to life. Odin interrupted the battle between Thor and Pluto, and Pluto returned to Hades. Still later, Pluto and his nephew Ares conspired to provoke a battle between Thor and Hercules. But Thor and Hercules learned of the deception, and Thor managed to defeat Pluto on Earth. Sometime later, Pluto made alliances with death gods of other dimensions, and then demanded that Zeus command Hercules and the goddess Venus to marry Pluto's allies Ares and Hippolyta. Zeus, fearing that Pluto would otherwise lead the other death gods in an attack on Olympus, at first agreed. In fact, Pluto still intended to conquer Olympus; Pluto believed that Hercules and Venus were the only two Olympians who could prevent his taking over Olympus, but, according to Zeus' law, once they were married to Ares and Hippolyta, Hercules and Venus would be unable to oppose them in combat. But finally, Zeus called Pluto's bluff, withdrew commands for the marriages, and sent Pluto back to Hades. This plot led to the formation of the Champions of Los Angeles . Pluto met with the death-gods of other pantheons on yet another occasion, when the primordial Demogorge threatened all gods. Pluto was recently usurped by the Chaos King Mikaboshi despite his best efforts to resist, and was placed under his thrall alongside Hela and the other death gods until Hercules manages to indirectly banish him to the Continuum bubble universe. | Powers = Pluto possesses the conventional superhuman powers of an Olympian. However, many of these capabilities are vastly superior to those of the majority of his race: * Superhuman Strength: Pluto is among the strongest of all the Olympian gods. He is capable of lifting about 70 tons without using his powers to supplement his strength. His physical strength is known to be matched by Neptune and Ares and to be surpassed by Zeus and Hercules. * Superhuman Speed: Pluto is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Pluto's highly advanced musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses almost limitless physical stamina. Among the Olympians, his stamina is equaled only by his nephews Ares and Hercules and by his brothers Neptune and Zeus. * Superhuman Durability: Due to his unique physiology, Pluto's body is highly resistant to physical injury. He can withstand great impacts, high caliber bullets, temperature extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Among the Olympians, his resistance to injury is equaled only by his brother Neptune and surpassed by Zeus. * Superhuman Agility: Pluto's agility, balance, and body coordination function at levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Pluto's reaction time functions at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Immortality: Like all Olympians, Pluto is functionally immortal. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging. He cannot die by any conventional means. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Olympians, despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to physically (or even mentally) injure Pluto. However, if injured, he is able to heal with superhuman speed and efficiency. The full limits of his healing powers are unknown. However, they are believed to be considerably higher than those of the vast majority of his race, being the Olympian god of death itself. * Magical Energy Manipulation: Pluto is capable of manipulating vast amounts of mystical energy for a variety of purposes that include firing powerful energy beams, inter-dimensional teleportation, the temporary augmentation of his physical attributes, erecting powerful force fields, granting superhuman powers to living beings or inanimate objects, etc. His energy manipulating powers are equaled among the Olympians by Neptune and exceeded only by Zeus. Pluto controls vast magical powers, possessing sufficient mastery to defeat the Sorcerer Supreme of the Marvel Universe, Doctor Strange, in direct combat (despite Strange's powers considerably enhanced by the Eye of Agamotto and the aid of the other three Defenders). Pluto can use his magical powers for numerous effects including generating powerful energy blasts, temporarily increasing his physical attributes, granting superhuman powers to other beings or objects, creating highly durable force fields, inter-dimensional teleportation, etc. As a Death God, Pluto has a pact with Death that allows him to claim the souls of any worshipper of the Greek Gods and take them to his Underworld as his servants. He is capable of creating mystical flame (to which he himself is immune) or weapons of mystical flame such as a spear or sword, whose touch can paralyze an opponent, even gods such as Hercules. He is capable of draining the energy and life-force from those that he touches, skin to skin, with his hand, even other gods. The various Death Gods have their own alliance, though there is some internal competition as well, as seen when both Hela and Pluto tried to claim the soul of Odin after his death. Pluto is more powerful in Hades than in other realms, due to his ability to manipulate the energies of the underworld. He can drain others’ strength with a touch, create illusions, alter the memories of mortals, sheathe himself in mystical flame and fire projectiles of flame, fire force bolts and create force fields, create an impenetrable time funnel, hold others captive by slowing their body's vibrations, and manipulate energy. Pluto has purported that his powers are at their peak when he is in his realm. Pluto has worn a helmet of invisibility and has wielded more than one seemingly indestructible battleaxe (composed of Adamantine). Pluto could view across time and space using his Eterna-Screen, and hold others immobile with Attracto-spheres. He has the command of a vast army, including Centaurs, Harpies, giants, Cyclopes, Yellow-Crested Titans, armored warriors, and cosmic cannons. He has command over the souls sent to his realm. Pluto is bound by the various edicts given by Zeus, which have included the inability to succeed rule of Hades to someone else, inability to seek out other realms to conquer, and inability to leave Hades at all; however, Pluto has surrendered his role as Lord of the Dead as his attachment for the Earthly plane increased, from Zeus' death to the Dark Reign of Earth. It is likely that Pluto possesses many abilities not yet revealed. *'The Realm of Hades:' The land of Hades itself is a pocket dimension where the souls of gods and worshippers go after death, though it does have several residents as well, including Cyclopes, centaurs, Yellow-Crested Titans, harpies, demon bats, snake-women, the ferryman Charon, Cerberus, and others. Hades is made up of several rivers including the Styx (which contains deadly creatures), Acheron, Cocytus, Aornis, Phlegethron (which is generally aflame), and Lethe (which induces memory loss). Pluto and Persephone share a large palace in Hades. The most wicked souls were sent for torture in Tartarus while the purest souls were sent on to peaceful Elysius. The Pathway to Infinity connects Hades to Olympia, and Hades contains other portals to Earth and other dimensions. It has been purported that any soul that remains in Hades becomes demonic and monstrous, completely subject to Pluto's whims. * Control Over Life and Death: As a god of death, Pluto holds the power of life and death over the gods of Olympus. Death for an Olympian is somewhat different from death for an Earth human being. In both cases, the corporeal body ceases all functions and activities, but whereas mortal spirits flee the physical form at the moment of death, the spirits of gods remain in their bodies until the death god draws them out and dispatches them to her realms. These spirits (or astral selves) remain integral for eternity and reside, apparently forever, in the other-dimensional realm of Hades where they take on a quasi-physical existence. Even those of powers surpassing his in terms of raw might or his own patheon's ruler is subject to his Hades upon death, such as Zeus. | Abilities = Pluto is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is particularly adept at using his energy powers in conjunction with his physical attributes in combat situations. Although he typically prefers to use minions, Pluto is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is particularly skilled in employing his energy manipulating capabilities during combat situations. He is skilled in the use of the axe and the sword. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Olympian Battle Armor: Pluto wears Olympian battle armor made of enchanted, virtually indestructible adamantine. * Helmet: Pluto is in possession of a helmet that renders him invisible and undetectable, even to his fellow gods. | Transportation = * Mystical Chariot: Pluto sometimes rides a mystical chariot capable of flight and traversing the dimensions. | Weapons = * Adamantine Battleaxes: Pluto owns several Adamantium battleaxes; he can use these axes to channel his magical energies if he so chooses. One such enchanted axe was known as the Midnight Axe Thor #199 Pluto has also made occasional use of potent mystical items such as; * The Gem of Tartarus: Which encased the four original Defenders within an enchanted pillar which Strange's magic, Radd's Power Cosmic, and the Hulk and Namor's tremendous brute force could not damage, though the Gem itself was fragile and swiftly shattered with one slash from Hellcat. | Notes = | Trivia = In Greek Mythology, Pluto (Hades) was a grim god, but not a maligned one, having nothing in common with the Christian devil, but yet, because of his connection to the dead, he has been depicted as a sinister and diabolical character in the Marvel Universe as well as in Disney's “Hercules.” In mythology, he has such an affinity to the underworld that it would be incomprehensible to him to allow anyone else to rule it. He has been portrayed more accurately in the DC Universe and “The Legendary Journeys” cosmology. While prevalent in the history of the “Legendary Journeys” timeline, Hades has barely shown any known activity in the DC Universe as he does in the Marvel Universe. The name/title Pluto, from the Greek Πλούτων (Ploutōn), emphasizes the god's, and the underworld's, status as the source of wealth and prosperity, mineral, agricultural and potentially even spiritual. :It should be noted that that the position of “god of dead” is often not equal to “god of death” or “god of the underworld.” While some cultures do unite the roles, they are not always preclusive. In Greek-Roman myth, Hades is the god of the dead while his vizier, Thanatos, the god of death, is the actual presence who guides the dead to the underworld. In Celtic Myth, Mider rules the divinities of the underworld while his son Arawn is the god of dead. In African myth, Ndriananadhary rules the underworld while Damballah rules the dead and Sagbata represents the forces of death. In Mexican myth, there are twelve lords of the underworld and one god, Ahpuch, who rules over the dead. Even in Egyptian myth, Osiris and Seth are, respectively, god of the dead and god of death. In Norse myth, Odin serves the role as god of the honored dead, while Hela rules over the spirits of those not admitted into Odin’s Valhalla, a Hall of Heroes In several cultures, especially Mexican and Native American lore, the underworld is the birthplace of mankind, the location where gods created mortals, and the location where humans return after death. | Links = * Pluto (Olympian) at marvel.com * Pluto (Olympian) at marveldirectory.com * Pluto at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Deities Category:Darkforce Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regeneration Category:Magicians Category:Power Bestowal Category:Energy Absorption Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Death Diety Category:Thor Villains Pluto (Olympian) (Earth-616) Category:Greek Religion Category:Killed by Tier Category:Greek Category:Death Touch Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Olympians Category:Hercules Villains